Tyson's Crime and Punishment
by Darakna
Summary: What happens when Tyson gets bored and hungry in a hotel room? The consequences can be disastrous.


**Author note:**** I came up with this LONG ago, but it was only the dialog. At first it was random story of Bladebreakers getting lost, but since I was in Prague for a week last year I wanted to put that in. Every place is real, but I'm not sure about train schedule and destinations. **

**So this happens if Tyson can not Beyblade and is not watched over by someone. **

**As always: ****I DON'T HAVE A BETA **(by the by: if you are interested – but I don't usually write fanfic – PM me)** and am not an English speaking person … IF YOU SEE A MISTAKE YOU SPEAK UP!**

(The title is taken after a book every schooled person probably knows about. A book that has 5% of action and 95% of boring description of one's conscious … I am happy to say, that here there is 95% of action and 5% of description of one's conscious)

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Beyblade! That is the property of Takao Aoki!_

Music while writing: _Breathe in, breathe out_ – Ali ft. St Lunatics; _Act a Fool_ – Ludacris

* * *

**TYSON'S CRIME AND PUNISHMENT**

**

* * *

**

It was very normal day in a hotel that stood somewhere in the suburbs of a very famous city of Prague. One would ask why such big-shots as Bladebreakers would stay in the old and overcrowded city as Prague and furthermore why they would stay in this small room rather then in the center of the city where five stars hotels ruled the streets.

The answer was very simple really; there was just no more privacy in the big hotels. Sure, nobody knew that they actually _were_ in Prague, but if somebody as loud as Tyson, as knowledgeable as Chief, as friendly as Max, as handsome as Ray or as cold as Kai would enter as strongly advertised hotel as a five star one, media noses would be sniffing for a story. And neither of them really wanted to end up in a newspaper, seeing that they didn't intentionally bought the wrong tickets and boarded the wrong train that stopped _way_ before they reached Moscow.

So as always a team leader – not that loud mouth world champ, but the cold and mighty _leader_ – took the things in his own hands and made sure his team had the food and the roof over their heads until Mr. Dickenson found enough time to email Kenny that darn note that said that enough money was transferred on Kai's account to buy new tickets and return the boy's money for the hotel.

It took them two days to figure out that maybe they had a bit more time than first anticipated. Mr. Dickenson always took his time to straighten out things. So they continued their training (not with beyblades of course, that would be too obvious for the crowd), filled the fridge and mostly hang around in their room, far away from always prepared crowd of fans.

Ray was buying some food for their fridge that stood in the hotel kitchen, Kai went out to meet with other dark sourpusses – as Tyson put it – and Max went sightseeing, which according to Kenny was probably what Kai was doing also, but he wasn't about to burst Tyson's bubble.

So he and Tyson were all alone in the small room, World Champ sprawled over his too small bed and Chief just checking some new models of defense rings on the internet.

There was a sigh and Kenny knew Tyson was awake and very, very bored.

"I'm starving …"

Kenny scowled, looking over his laptop at him. "You just ate half an hour ago."

Tyson groaned, clutching his stomach. "I'm going to _die_ …"

Chief sighed in defeat. "Me and Dizzy are busy … dial a room service or something."

Tyson almost cried from hurt. "Kai disconnected it … he says I use too much money on room service."

Well, he was definitely right, and Kenny knew it was actually _Kai's_ money they were spending at this place until Mr. D decided it would be nice to get them out of here. They needed to be careful not to spend all of it.

"There's kitchen in the other room … cook yourself something." Seriously, he didn't have time – Dizzy just opened up a brand new model that he could use for upgrading their blades.

Tyson whined in defeat, got up and stumbled into a kitchen.

Pleased with himself, Chief smiled. He finally managed to make Tyson do something useful for once.

There was loud banging of the pots and water that was being poured into one. Chief ignored the sound of displeasing Tyson taking his annoyance on the kitchen appliances.

Five minutes later though, he wished he would be listening to every sound of it, because Tyson came stumbling out of the kitchen in a hysteria mumbling something that no man on Earth would understand.

"Where's the fire?" Chief asked as Tyson grabbed onto his bed to stop himself from falling to the hard floor.

Wide eyes meet his and Tyson blinked very stupidly before stating. "Well, if you must know … IN THE KITCHEN!"

And so the panic began.

* * *

Ray's bags were full as he chose he rather take the stairs than elevator, seeing that he didn't want to crowd anybody who might recognize him if they looked twice at the annoying teenager whose bags filled half of the cabin making the life harder for the rest of them.

When he opened the doors of the room though, he wished he wouldn't take the long stairs and saved him a minute or two.

Chief and Tyson were just running a marathon that consisted from one running into the toilet and out with a pot full of water and back again.

_Hum, okay, maybe Tyson actually suckered Chief into doing something stupid as trying to cover some innocent bypasser with H2O. _But as soon as he stepped inside he knew that wasn't the case.

A person who didn't have so many years experience in the kitchen would just smell something burning. Ray on the other hand actually determined what the thing was before it was turned into a charcoal. So in the middle of his hello his sentence took another shape, sounding something like: "Tyson! Chief! I'm back from the store … What's that smell? Did someone burn noodles?"

His fears were confirmed when Tyson roared: "Ray! Don't just _stand_ there … get some _water_!"

Ray only saw a multicolored blur pass him and he already put the things together. His anger wasn't directed to Tyson, though, but to the second person in the room. "CHIEF! Did you LET _TYSON_ COOK ON HIS OWN!?"

A kitchen was probably in flames, burned to the ground or whatever other horror could came from this scene. Ray had no problems with Tyson stupid mischief and clumsiness, but things were serious at any case and there was a _kitchen_ involved. He wouldn't let Tyson into a kitchen if he would be poisoned and his legs would be broken and only vile of antidote was on the kitchen counter and Tyson would be the only other alive being in radius of five miles. He would _NOT_ let Tyson in there. Tyson devoured the things that came _from_ there, he didn't think much of it, he just knew that food came from the kitchen and that was it.

Then Tyson, heavily panting, stopped in front of glaring Ray and took a deep breath before starting to panic again. "Quick … what to do!? What would _Kai_ do if he were here?"

_Sure, start asking your inner Kai for help even though you don't have one. _Ray finally snapped.

"Probably call you an idiot, but if you need someone to say that _I_ can volunteer!"

Tyson stopped on spot, his face expressing deep fear for him and his snapping friend.

* * *

Prague had some nice sights and even better comic bookstores. He even managed to smuggle into some tourist group, hearing the long history of a church that was build in honor of an old guy that resembled Santa Clause from his country. He also had a beard and was bringing presents to good kids of the world. What was he called again? Saint Nicholas? Yes, that had to be it.

He took the stairs as they were told on the first day of deciding to cover up their presence in the city. He just wanted to drop on a bed and tell the guys all about the amazing history of Prague. He must tell Tyson about that strange museum of modern art at the river. Those blown up puppies were just simply hilarious.

But as he opened the doors he saw panic in the room. Tree body's moving without any deciding who was who until he sniffed the air and asked: "Is something burning?"

Chief stopped and look up at him with sad eyes.

"Guys, you didn't let Tyson cook, did you?" he asked hopefully.

Tyson crashed into Kenny and they both went to the floor, the older boy panting. "Quick … get some water!"

Max saw Ray look over his shoulder to him, registering who he saw and then immediately yelled: "MAX … DRACIEL!"

It didn't take Max even a minute to figure out what his friend meant. He found and spun his blade, calling up his bitbeast and gave his energy just to form one of his great defenses which he directed to the kitchen.

* * *

Five minutes later they had enough courage to walk inside once white tilled place, now mess of black with destroyed stove in the middle of it.

Tyson exhaled. "Whew … that was close."

Ray gritted his teeth at the sight in front of him. "Close to what!? Burning the whole hotel? Because you accomplished ruining a kitchen!"

"Yeah …" Was Tyson's in thought reaction. "Don't tell Mr. D, 'kay?"

"Or this was our last time that there _was_ a kitchen," Max nodded.

Tyson scratched the back of his head. "And don't tell Kai," he said nervously.

"Because he won't see it by himself, right?" Chief said sarcastically.

Watching Ray checking for the mass of damage and mumbling to himself got Tyson saying: "What's with you and kitchens, anyway? It's just a room!"

Ray growled at that. "Where we prepare food to eat …" he responded while opening the refrigerator, which amazingly still worked. "Guess it's all down to delivery from now on."

Tyson sighed in defeat. "I hope they have mega-sized pizza."

Ray went to the stove and tried to clean up burned noodles from the surface. It didn't budge. "Okay, cooking is out of the question … but the refrigerator's ok …" he mumbled.

"See, Ray! It's not that bad. We can use delivery!" Tyson said trying to lighten the mood.

Chief just cleaned the black soot from the window, peaking through it in the process. What he saw didn't make him feel any better. "Guys … um … Kai's home."

There was one person that reacted faster than anyone else could: "KAI!?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Here we go …"

Tyson started stumbling around apartment, checking every corner, every closet and every under-bed if there was enough space for his body, yelling at the process. "HIDE ME! He'll make me train for a _year_ without pause!"

Chief lifted his brows. "Without snack time more likely."

Tyson tried to squeeze his body under bed. No such luck. He lifted himself up and stared at the amused and annoyed faces. His eyes settling on the youngest of the group. "You _let_ me cook … _You_ should take the blame!" he pointed his accusing finger at Chief.

What followed was a few more unsuccessful tries to hide in the small four-bed room, falling down on water covered floor of the toilet until getting up in the hall right before the door as they opened reveling a tall boy with a look that told the world it could have no secrets from him.

Tyson turned on his charm that would at least _confuse_ a less controlled man. "Kai, my man … Where ya been? How ya doing?

Of course none of that stuff made Kai so much as blink. His voice was cold, his eyes fixed on his one victim, his glare deadly, his words simple. "Who let _you_ cook?"

Tyson didn't even breathe, his arm just jerked up, his eyes following his finger that pointed at the young man trying to look as small as one could. Kenny shivered as Tyson yelled the accusation. "IT WAS _HIM_!"

Kai didn't avert his eyes from Tyson, knowing full well what the boy was trying to do.

Ray sighed at the whole situation. "The refrigerator is okay."

Tyson blinked, his arm fell back to his side and he smiled a very wide smile to Kai. "We can order!" He stated in fake happiness. "See its _fine_!"

Kai's words were spoken only once and in such a cold and orderly manor that even the others felt they should obey. "It'll be fine after you do fifty laps around that park while we take care of this thing."

Tyson whined. "Fifty laps? But I'm _hungry_!"

Kai's eyes lighted in amusement and his eyebrows lifted up a little, his face otherwise staying very serious. "Yeah?" Tyson nodded as a scold of child would. "Too bad."

* * *

An hour later, after the reception was called to inform them of their little problem, and coming to a deal that kitchen should be completely taken care of _after_ their leaving – they didn't want extra attention now, did they? – Kai and Tyson took the tram to the park known as the Vrchlický Park that was at the exit of the Main Train Station.

Kai chose that park because a lot of people came though it and where was there a better place for a famous person to hide than in plain sight, where media were more concerned about some famous person stepping off the train than actually about one already being here. He also had a full view of Tyson as he'd done laps around the border of the park, scaring a whole bunch of pigeons that flew off and landed again awaiting for his next pass.

Every time Tyson passed Kai he whined about another thing, but Kai finally had it when for the twelfth time he heard the almost same sentence jumbled up a little.

"What's it gonna help …" Another lap. "… if I run, …" Another lap. "… the kitchen won't get …" Another lap. "… any wither."

Kai waited for him to pass him again and as Tyson opened his mouth Kai simply stated: "Shut up and run."

Tyson took his whole time passing Kai to figure that sentence out, due to his tiredness and oxygen shortage. That was seriously the last time he would bother anyone while they tried to buy tickets to the place where the next Beyblade Tournament would be held. Such small trifles were clearly the thing that got him bored and hungry in the first place.


End file.
